Miss(ing) You
by Christa21
Summary: Miyuki hanya sedang merindu ditengah malam.


**Miss(ing) You**

**Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun**

**Diamond no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji**

**Cerita milik saya**

**Summary:**

**Miyuki hanya sedang merindu ditengah malam****.**

**Enjoy!**

Sosok tampan bersurai coklat itu berguling untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada malam itu. Entah mengapa ia masih tak kunjung terlelap, padahal tubuhnya sudah terasa begitu lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat secepatnya.

"Hah. . ." ia menghela nafas pelan.

Sosok bernama Miyuki Kazuya itu kembali berguling, sebisa mungkin mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur walaupun ia tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia. Karena selelah apapun ia, matanya seakan tetap menolak untuk terpejam. Padahal besok merupakan hari yang penting, dan sampai sekarang yang Miyuki lakukan hanya terus-terusan berguling mencari posisi yang nyaman diatas kasur _king size_nya yang dingin.

Menyerah, Miyuki akhirnya berhenti mencoba untuk tidur. Tangannya melepas penutup mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya kemudian beringsut duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kacamata yang berada dinakas, lantas mengenakan benda tersebut sebelum melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat satu.

Dahi Miyuki mengernyit.

Bagus. Hari sudah berganti dan Miyuki masih terjaga seperti layaknya makhluk nokturnal. Tangannya mengusak rambut kasar.

Tampaknya Miyuki memang tidak akan terbiasa untuk tidur sendiri dikasurnya yang begitu luas. Lihat saja, dia jadi kesulitan tidur begitu. Perhatikan saja kantung mata dan juga mata panda yang terlihat begitu mengerikan diwajahnya. Miyuki kadang sampai kaget sendiri saat sedang mematut diri didepan cermin.

Dan ini semua hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang pemuda berisik kelebihan energi bernama Sawamura Eijun. Sejak kekasihnya yang manis itu pergi, Miyuki mendadak jadi pengidap insomnia.

-Katakan saja Miyuki alay, manja, atau apapun, karena faktanya Sawamura Eijun memang memiliki pengaruh sebesar itu dalam hidup Miyuki.

Nah kan. Baru saja Miyuki meningat sedikit tentang Sawamura, dia sudah dibuat merindu setengah mati ditengah malam begini.

"Ck!" mendecak, Miyuki meraih ponselnya yang berada dinakas dekat jam wekernya lalu mendial nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

(Sebenarnya Miyuki bisa saja menunggu besok untuk menelfon, tapi serius, Miyuki sudah terlalu rindu untuk bisa menunggu hingga esok pagi.)

Tut. . .! Tut. . .!

Bunyi monoton itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Miyuki dengar pada tengah malam yang sepi itu. Bahkan hingga beberapa menit setelahnya, Miyuki masih tak mendapat sahutan apa-apa selain bunyi monoton tersebut. Dahinya mengerut dalam.

Sawamura tidak mengangkat panggilannya lagi.

Miyuki hanya bisa mengulas senyum miris, tapi belum juga berniat mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Angkatlah. . ." gumamnya pelan, nyatanya masih sedikit berharap kalau telfonnya akan diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

Yah, sebenarnya kalau dipikir menggunakan logika, tidak aneh kalau Sawamura tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Memangnya siapa orang gila yang masih terjaga pada tengah malam dan menelfon hanya karena rindu?

Ya, sudah jelas jawabannya adalah Miyuki Kazuya.

Menghela nafas, Miyuki mengacak rambutnya lagi. Sudahlah. Ia jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh saja, terus mengharapkan hal yang tidak pasti. Maaf, Miyuki akhir-akhir ini baperan sekali memang.

Baru ia berniat mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, sahutan seseorang dari seberang sana langsung menghentikan niatannya.

_"Halo?"_

Matanya melebar, Miyuki dengan cepat mengembalikan posisi ponselnya kedekat telinga. Tak lupa senyuman kelewat lebar ikut hadir diwajahnya.

"Eijun, aku rindu." Tanpa salam atau balasan apapun, Miyuki langsung menyatakan hal yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini pada sosok diseberang sana.

_"A-apa-apaan kau, Miyuki Kazuya?! Menelfon tengah malam begini dan bicara hal tidak jelas begitu, apa kepalamu habis terbentur?!"_ balasan meledak-ledak dari seberang sana berhasil membuat kedua sudut bibir Miyuki terangkat makin lebar.

Dasar bocah satu itu, tengah malam begini masih saja teriak-teriak. Miyuki diam-diam menahan tawa saat membayangkan bagaimana raut yang sedang lawan bicaranya buat saat ini.

"Memangnya salah kalau kubilang aku merindukanmu?" ulangnya, dengan sengaja menggoda sosok lain diseberang sana.

_"K-kau—_Tanuki_ bodoh! Apa-apaan perkataanmu barusan?! Kurasa kau sudah benar-benar lelah__.__ Tidurlah, Miyuki Kazuya!"_

"Tidak mau~ Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu, Eijun," ucap Miyuki, "Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku merindukanmu." Lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang semakin turun, seiring dengan matanya yang meredup.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari seberang sana selama beberapa saat. Diam yang cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Miyuki harus mengecek ponselnya, hanya untuk memastikan kalau panggilan mereka masih terhubung dan belum terputus tanpa sepengetahuan Miyuki.

Dan, memang masih _terhubung_.

_"Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Kazuya,"_ lantunan tawa lembut terdengar setelah jeda cukup panjang tadi.

Balasannya kali ini tidak meledak-ledak seperti diawal panggilan, dan sukses membuat parameter kerinduan Miyuki naik mencapai titik tertinggi.

Apalagi panggilan Sawamura padanya ikut berubah seperti nada bicaranya. Panggilan yang sudah lama tidak Miyuki dengar. Membuat rasa rindunya menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Mengusap wajahnya pelan, Miyuki membalas dengan mata terpejam. "Eijun, kau memperburuk rasa rinduku. . ."

_"Kenapa sih kau terus mengatakan itu? Jangan merindukanku sampai segitunya, Kazuya__.__"_

Kali ini Miyuki diam, tak membalas ucapan Sawamura yang terdengar tenang namun menyimpan getir.

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka berdua.

Miyuki sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya, lalu menatap serius kepada dinding putih kamarnya. Seakan-akan tengah memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan suatu hal yang sulit.

_-Dan memang itu yang tengah ia lakukan__._

"Eijun. .." panggilnya dengan bibir bergetar, "Pulanglah. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." lirihnya.

Sawamura tidak menyahut apapun, yang Miyuki dengar hanya helaan nafas berat. Selebihnya hanya hening.

Hening yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Miyuki. Dan mungkin juga bagi Sawamura sendiri. _Siapa yang tahu kan?_

"Eijun?" panggil Miyuki lagi.

_"Tidak bisa__.__"_ Jawabnya, tak kalah lirih dari Miyuki, _"Kita sudah _pisah_ kalau kau lupa, Kazuya__.__"_ lanjutnya.

Miyuki menggeleng walau tau sosok diseberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk itu." Tolaknya tegas.

_"Tapi kenyataannya kita memang sudah berpisah, Kazuya__.__ Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu, Miyuki Kazuya? Kita__.__ Sudah__.__ Berpisah__.__ Jadi jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi__.__"_

Miyuki tak menyahut, bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Eijun, jangan begini. . . Pulanglah. . ." pintanya, masih tetap bersikeras untuk membujuk Sawamura.

_"Kazuya, aku—"_

"Apa kau tega membiarkanku gila, Eijun? Mengidap insomnia dan merindu ditengah malam begini? Kau tega, Eijun?" tanya Miyuki, terdengar begitu putus asa.

Suasananya mendadak menjadi semakin berat diantara mereka.

_"Sejak kapan Miyuki Kazuya jadi melankolis begini?"_ tawa Sawamura yang Miyuki tahu pasti sedang ia paksakan.

"Eijun, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari seberang sana.

_"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras, Kazuya?"_

"Karena aku tidak bisa begini. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan separuh hidupku, Eijun. Aku gila tanpamu."

_"Dengarkan aku, Kazuya,"_ pinta Sawamura dengan nada serius_, "Aku bukanlah separuh hidupmu__._ Bukan lagi_.__"_ Lanjutnya dengan nada melirih.

Dada Miyuki terasa begitu sesak mendengarnya.

_"Jadi jangan lakukan semua ini__.__ Jangan terus menerus mengingatku__.__ Jangan juga merindukanku__.__ Karena aku__. . .__ aku tidak akan kembali lagi padamu, Kazuya__.__"_

Kalimat Sawamura sukses membuat hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik dengan sadis. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Terlalu sakit sampai membuat Miyuki begitu putus asa.

"Eijun, jangan begini. . . Apa perlu aku memohon dikakimu hanya agar kau mau kembali kesisiku? Akan kulakukan! Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau kembali! . . .Aku tidak bisa begini, Eijun."

Seumur hidup, tidak pernah sekalipun seorang Miyuki Kazuya memohon hingga segitunya kepada orang lain. Tapi Sawamura Eijun berhasil membuatnya menjatuhkan harga dirinya hingga titik terendah hanya untuk meminta pemuda itu kembali ke sisinya.

Hanya Sawamura Eijun seorang yang bisa membuatnya tergila-gila sampai seperti ini. Bahkan Miyuki sendiri merasa lucu jika mengingat hal tersebut.

_"Tidak, Kazuya__.__ Apapun yang kau lakukan, jawabanku akan tetap sama__.__ Aku tidak akan kembali padamu__.__ Aku tidak bisa begini terus__.__"_ Balas Sawamura tegas, meski terdengar sedikit getar pada suaranya.

"Eijun, aku—"

_"Berhentilah dengan semua ini," _Sawamura terus bicara, tak mengijinkan Miyuki untuk membalas ucapannya.

_"Aku punya permintaan, dan mungkin permintaanku ini terdengar egois untukmu__.__ Tapi, aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu__.__ Tolong, lupakan aku__. . .__"_ ucap Sawamura, dan ada jeda yang terasa begitu menyakitkan disana, _"Dan carilah orang lain yang bisa menerima dan membalas cintamu, Kazuya__.__"_

Miyuki tertegun mendengar permintaan Sawamura yang terasa begitu mustahil ditelinganya. Benar-benar egois. Memangnya dia pikir Miyuki mampu melakukan hal semacam itu?

"Tidak bisa, Eijun—"

_"Tidurlah, Miyuki Kazuya__.__ Sekarang sudah dini hari__.__"_ Lagi-lagi Sawamura memotong omongannya. Entah dia tak ingin mendengar suara Miyuki karena muak atau karena dia takut tersakiti, Miyuki tak tahu yang mana yang benar.

"Tidak bisa, Eijun. Aku tidak sanggup memenuhi permintaanmu." Lirih Miyuki.

Hening untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebelum Sawamura memilih mengakhirinya—

_"Selamat tidur, Kazuya__.__ Mimpi indah—"_

Mengakhiri _hubungan_ mereka.

Tut. . .! Tut. . .! Tut. . .!

Miyuki tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel disamping telinga perlahan merosot turun, lalu helaan nafas yang sarat akan beban berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sawamura, kau itu. . . benar-benar egois, kau tahu?" gumam Miyuki seorang diri, terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Ponselnya ia letakkan kembali di atas nakas, lalu tubuhnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke kasur _king_ _size_nya. Tangannya menyisir surai coklat berantakan itu pelan, lalu beralih menutup pandangannya dengan punggung tangan.

Satu senyum miris terbit, beserta satu isakan yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Mimpi indah, eh, Sawamura?"

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N: Halo, ini fic pertama saya difandom DnA. Salam kenal semuanya^^ Curhat sedikit, awal mula saya dibuat jatuh cinta pada pair ini karena dulu grup FFA sering membahas mereka :v (gakpentingyah) Intinya terima kasih buat yang sudah mengenalkan saya pada mereka berdua^^

Btw setelah sekian lama kena wb, akhirnya saya bisa membuat ff lagi! Entah kenapa rasanya bangga sekali :v Ini saya nekad nulis draftnya pas jam pelajaran, dan buru-buru saya ketik habis pulang sekolah minggu lalu. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gaje atau ada kekurangan disana-sini. Harap dimaklumi ya^^ Ah, maaf juga karena a/n nya panjang sekali, dilewati juga boleh kok. Soalnya saya lagi kangen sama ffn, sama kayak Miyuki yang kangen Sawamura, jadi saya banyak bacot. Segini aja ya

Oh ya, dibawah ada sedikit lanjutan, silakan dibaca.

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya berdiri mematut diri di depan cermin dengan setelan jas hitam rapi. Rambutnya ia sisir rapi keatas, membuatnya tampak begitu menawan. Meski begitu, terlihat jelas raut lelah diwajahnya, seakan memberitahu siapapun yang melihatnya kalau dia tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

Sambil berdiri diambang pintu, sahabatnya, Kuramochi Youichi, menatapnya dengan raut kesal yang nampak begitu jelas diwajahnya.

"Oi, Miyuki-_teme_, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanyanya, "Kantung matamu semakin hari semakin tebal, dan wajahmu sepucat mayat. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," balasnya dengan cengiran yang membuat Kuramochi makin kesal, "Aku kan ingin bertemu Sawamura."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik dimataku."

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau jadi khawatiran begini, Mochi?" tawa Miyuki.

"Miyuki-_teme_, kau ini-! Ck!" Kuramochi mendecak, lalu kemudian menghela nafas. "Sawamura tidak akan suka melihatmu yang seperti mayat begini, Miyuki."

"Dia itu menyukaiku apa adanya. Dan lagi, wajahku masih tampan kok."

"Kau ini! Kenapa sikapmu begitu menyebalkan?!"

"Sikapku memang begini sejak dulu." Cengir Miyuki, lama-lama membuat mata Kuramochi iritasi melihatnya.

"Cukup, Miyuki. Jangan pancing emosiku. Hari ini hari penting Sawamura. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengacaukannya dengan tingkah gilamu itu."

Miyuki terdiam, sebelum ia tersenyum dan kembali mengurusi rambutnya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal gila di hari penting kekasihku kan?"

Kuramochi menatap Miyuki lama sebelum helaan nafas yang kedua kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kuharap begitu," angguknya, "Dan juga, jangan sampai kau pingsan disana. Ingat, aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari sekarang, Miyuki. Karena kalau sampai kau pingsan, aku tidak akan mau membawamu pulang." Ancam Kuramochi.

"Uwah. . . Jahatnya~" kata Miyuki sambil tertawa.

Baiklah, ia sudah siap sekarang. Sudah sangat tampan dan juga menawan.

"Miyuki—" Kuramochi baru ngin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun segera Miyuki potong.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja kok." Senyum Miyuki, tampak begitu meyakinkan,"Jadi ayo pergi, Sawamura pasti sudah menunggu kita—"

Miyuki berbalik, lalu berjalan keluar kamar melewati Kuramochi yang terdiam setelah sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu pria bersurai lumut itu pelan.

"Di peringatan satu tahunnya."

.

.

.

_ "—Aku mencintaimu, selalu__.__"_

A/N (lagi): Kaget nggak? Pasti nggak ya :v Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Semoga menghibur^^


End file.
